hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Severin Dayne
Ser Severin Dayne, used to be a founding member of the original Royal Guards, the protectors of the Silent Lord. He was also the sole Girei among them and in fact the sole Girei who remained loyal to the Silent Lord during the War in Haven. History: It is said, that Severin was the oldest living Girei by the time of the War in Haven, given the unnaturally long lifespan of the Girei this would probably make him one of the first ever to awaken conscientiousness. The old legends go on to tell he was the first member of the Royal Guard and it fact its founder, yet not the Lord Commander, and in this role, he'd protect his liege lord from all attacks from within and without, striking down the first and second Erachi Rebellion alone and forcing a being of unparalleled power, Aenarion, to withdraw not only once but thrice from the walls of the Royal Palace. However as the war came to a close, and the Erachi and Girei dwindling in numbers, the planar system breaking apart, it was he who convinced the Silent Lord, to create the new planar system, but harshly limit the powers of those therein, so that no such horrific conflict might ever be fought again. Yet to his disappointment, the new planar system did not fare much better than its predecessor. A Gallifreyian, known as Aizen, managed to accumulate so much power, that he once again threatened the planar system, so begrudingly he allowed the Erachi to regain a portion of the power the last Erachi had possessed, not thinking that she might actually exceed and by far surpass her predecessor. Once this war had ended as well, the planar system was on the edge of total annihilation again, and Dayne knew, it would only be a matter of time, until the process would start anew. And when it did, this process simply named "The Collapse", the planar system being reduced to a single super massive plane, the last Guardian, took his leave from his lord, saying he had failed him and that this would be the correct punishment, a journey of penance, he too gave up most of his power and came to what once had been...Earth Plane. Abilities: The most outrageous ability this man possesses, is that he is the father of all that is the art of the sword. He was the first swordsman, all the styles of this elegant form of combat that are known, are derived from his original mastery of the art, as such he is considered by many to be the greatest swordsman who ever lived. So far, there is no one who has beaten him, his eon long knowledge of the blade and the raw talent, which had been tempered in battles of untold horrors, would certainly speak for that claim. Besides this he has given up most of his abilities, after the Collapse. He retained his basic Girei powers, similarly to Enarion, Fulgrim and Draken, yet exudes an air of superiority, ancient wisdom, courage and honour, that the others do not. Dawn: The twin blades of Dawn, are Ser Severin Dayne's signature weapons, forged by long forgotten arcane knowledge, they are each empowered by a single shard of the Silent Lord's own blade, once activated they both generated a glistening, beautiful white-silber blade. Dawn1.jpg|One of Dawn's hilts